Modern portable consumer and industrial electronics, especially client devices such as communication systems, cellular phones, portable digital assistants, and combination devices are providing increasing levels of functionality to support modern life including location-based information services. Research and development in the existing technologies can take a myriad of different directions.
As users become more empowered with the growth of mobile location based service devices, new and old paradigms begin to take advantage of this new device space. There are many technological solutions to take advantage of this new device location opportunity. One existing approach is to use location information to provide navigation services such as a global positioning system (GPS) for a car or on a mobile device such as a cell phone, portable navigation device (PND) or a personal digital assistant (PDA).
Messaging, such as electronic mail (email) or Short Messaging Service (SMS) or other electronics means, includes unsolicited, unanticipated, or even offensive messages that clutter user's inbox. In some cases, such as in SMS, it incurs extra cost for the user.
Solutions to these problems have been long sought but prior developments have not taught or suggested any solutions and, thus, solutions to these problems have long eluded those skilled in the art. Thus, a need still remains for a communication system with temporal and spatial anti-SPAM mechanism.